The Fandom Games: Year One
by LoverOfIceyMockingJays
Summary: Thanos wants revenge, but he's not the only one. When President Snow finds out of Thanos' plans he offers his knowledge, as long as he gets revenge too. Other come, with enemies of their own. Some of these are Shredder, Dale the Whale, Justin Hammer, Red Skull and more. But when Thanos throws in an unexpected twist, will they team up with the heroes to bring him down?
1. Chapter 1

Thanos wants revenge, but he's not the only one. When President Snow finds out of Thanos' plans he offers his knowledge, as long as he gets revenge too. Other come, with enemies of their own. Some of these are Shredder, Dale the Whale, Justin Hammer, Red Skull and more. But when Thanos throws in an unexpected twist, will they team up with the heroes to bring him down?


	2. Anouncement

Announcement?

-Tony Stark's POV-

We sat around a table eating breakfast, by we I mean the Avengers and Loki. I stood up after finishing and stretched. "Well, I'm going to the lab, you coming Brucie?" I asked as I went to walk out the door.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm just gonna finish breakfast first."

"Alright I said as I opened the door. All of the sudden all of the screens in the room turned on. "JARVIS, what the hell is going on?"

"It appears someone is hacking into every screen on the planet." The AI answered.  
"How the hell is that possible?" I mumbled to my self as I walked over to one of the screens. It wouldn't respond, and when I unplugged it it stayed on. "What the…" Was all I managed to say before a large Redish colored man appeared on the screen. I looked around at my team mates to see their reaction. Everyone was just fine except Loki. "What's wrong Reindeer Games?"

"That's Thanos." He managed. "This can't be good."

"Hello citizens of Midgaurd."

-Scene change-

-Sydney Stark's POV (One of my OC's)-

The Junior Avengers, as they had been dubbed, sat in one of the training rooms. They consisted of Sydney Stark, teenage SHIELD agent, and daughter of the famous Tony Stark. Emily Cross, a child genius, with multiple personality issue, that SHIELD had taken in. Mo Adick, another teen agent with a lot of brute strength. And Xavier Canfield, another X-Man, who's known Steve, Logan and Fury for a longtime.

I looked around at them and then stood up. We'd been training all night, I was going to bed. "If Fury comes looking for me tell him I'm sick."

"Of what?" Xavier asked. Him and Logan were just fine with staying up all night, because of their powers, I wasn't. "He's gonna be pissed if you miss more training."

"Of him, and if he wants me to be at training during the day, he should stop making me train in the middle of the night. I'm going home, good day to you."

"All of your fathers charm." Mo said just as I was about to leave.

"Least I have some" I said, neadless to say, no one here liked him, after the lies he said about my friend.

"Please apply cold water to the affected area" Emily said. That's why I loved her. She looked like something out of the Walking Dead, and yet she stil could make witty remarks. "And in case you don't know what that means… BURN!"

"That in its self was a burn." Xavier added. Mo gave us all evil looks before going to train some more.

I turned to walk out when the screen beside the door turned on. "What in the world is going on?" I walked over and looked at the console to see what was going on. I couldn't see anything wrong, so I shrugged and pushed the power button but it didn't work, just then a man appeared on the screen.

-Scene change to 80 or so years in the future.-

-Katniss' point of view.-

I sat on the couch with Peeta right next to me. Our little girl was asleep in my arms. I leaned against Peeta as he wrapped an arm around me. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep when the movie we were watching fell silent. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked on the screen and a man was standing in the center, as he started talking I saw a man who always haunted me. One I thought to be dead, President Snow.

-Scene change-

-Sam's POV-

Our eyes were fixed on the Tv. There was a man standing in the middle talking about something. But we were focused behind him. All of our enemies, dead and living, sat in chairs behind him. Whatever was going on couldn't be good.

-Scene change-

-Shawn's POV-

"A Fandom Games? What's that supposed to mean?" Lassie asked as a guy on the screen said it.

"Haven't you been listening? It's the hunger Games on steroids!" I replied.

"This is not good" Gus said a sober look on his face.

"I know"

-Scene change-

-Natalie's POV-

My face turned white. Aparently a man going bu the name of Thanos was forcing different fandoms to go into something called a 'Fandom Game'. A game where the 'tributes' fight to the death in an arena. As he was saying what fandoms were going to have tributes come from them I froze completely. One of the first ones he said was ours.

-Scene change-

-No ones POV-

"If TMNT is one of the fandoms…" Leo started but didn't finish.

"Then at least on of us is going in." Donny finished for him.

-Scene change-

-Jack's POV-

I raced to the North Pole as fast as I could, Baby Tooth holding on tight. As I was going I saw the signal. "North must have seen it too" I mumbled as Baby Tooth nodded. We got there around the same time as the others.

"How can he do this? Fight till the death and the last one alive live? And he's putting us in it? He has to know we can't die, right?" Bunny said as soon as he got there.

"Yeah, and a lot of those other fandoms have believers in them. Our job is to protect them, how can we do a fight to the death WITH them?" I said knowing that it was possible Jamie or Baby Tooth would have to go in.

"Why did you call me up here?" Pitch questioned. "What could be so important?" He said as he appeared out of the shadows.

"We have problem Pitch." North started. "This man named Thanos is forcing fandoms to put people in these 'Fandom Games'."

"The tributes from the fandoms have to fight to the death in an arena." Tooth added.

"And our fandom is one of them." I finished as Baby Tooth nodded

"But we can't die, how does he think this will work." Pitch asked.

"I don't know, but this isn't good."

-Author notes.—

So this is my first fanfic, I'm open to suggestions. I don't want hate, but if you have any suggestions as to how I could have improved it I'd love to hear them.


	3. Status update

Hi readers. I know I haven't updated since I put the first chapter up. I'm really sorry about that, I have been super busy with school and Jazz band. Plus I have to type up the second chapter. I'll try to update today or tomorrow. On another note… I'M GOING TO SITKA FOR A JAZZ FESTIVAL! Our middle school jazz band is going to the Sitka jazz festival, Which is a big honor because the festival is mainly high school. The only other middle school there is the Sitka middle school. I wanna say thank to those who left review and/or followed/faved. This is my first fic so I'm really happy that I have this many, even though it's only like two.

Gabrial, I know you're one of the reviewers, next time try a name I won't recognize. But, You will find out all of the characters later, during the "reaping". And I will add more depth to the character once I get to the actual plot line! These first three chapters are just to explain what's going on, and help you find out who the characters are. Some of them are really just filler characters.

Kai-Aala, Thanks for the ideas for the arena, and yes, Natalie is from Monk. I have a very random group of fandoms, mainly because that's how random my interests in shows and movies are. Trust me, I have a very good plot idea. Just look at the title, I'm going to be making another one. I've actually had this idea for a couple of months now, and just decided to start writing it, I was trying to figure out how to get a good plot.

Anyways, I will update before I leave next Wednesday, that much is for sure. If you have any ideas please leave a review with them in it, and I would love to have you guys guess the plot also. I just wanna see how much you guys catch on. So, I'll leave this here, and update as soon as I can, I might give you guys two chapters to make up for it. Another reason why I haven't been updating is because I kept having emotional break downs while writing this. These characters are awesome, I love them, and I'm very attached to them. So yeah, I kept crying while writing, which makes me have to stop so I can see, and so I don't get the paper wet. Till next time fans! Peace!


	4. Thanos' Speech

-Thanos' Speech-

"Hello citizens of Midgard. I'm Thanos, and I've come to do what Loki could not do, and take over your pathetic world. But first I will have my revenge. As of today every year there will be held a Fandom Games. I will pick twelve fandoms to pick tributes from. This year so those who dared to defy me will get their punishment I will be choosing four tributes from each fandom." He paused looking at the reactions of those nearest him. He smirked and started again.  
"The fandoms this year are Rise of the Guardians, Psych, Monk, Avengers, Junior Avengers, X-Men, Burn Notice, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Hunger Games. In addition to those I will add eight of their enemies and four of the traitors to our cause. I will let you know who will die shortly."

-Off camera-  
-Justin Hammer's POV-

"What kind of stunt was that?!" Stryker yelled. "You don't expect us to go in there with our enemies, do you?!"

"That was the plan"

"You can't do that! We were the ones who gave you the idea and provided you with the tributes!" I yelled, how could he do this? I would die if I went in!

"Excuse me but I was the one who gave him the idea." Of course, the snake from Eden just has to speak up. "It's quite a brilliant plan Thanos, show that even your allies mean nothing to you. Showing that nothing can phase you" Of course Snow would like it, he the devil himself!

"Without me this plan would be nothing. I'm the one who got you access to the satellites!" Leave it to Card to try and save himself anyway possible. "You can't throw me in there!"

"Ah, but I can. Who was the one who gave you what you needed to gain me access? Who was the one to bring you back from the realm of the dead? You see, you're the one who owes me now, and you'll pay with your life" Thanos replied to him, and he was right.

He had gotten me out of jail, along with others. He had brought Carla, Stryker, Anson and others back from the 'Realm of the dead' as he'd called it. We really couldn't argue.

"Well then. We should be prepared for it then." Anson stated, we all nodded in agreement.

-Author notes-

I know, my chapters are short, I promise that after the next chapter they'll get longer. These first chapters are really just to explain Thanos' plan, and who's going in. The next chapter will be the reaping. Sorry if I didn't get Thanos right. I don't really know as much about his character as the others. Just in case you haven't read the comics or watched the cartoons, Thanos is the purple guy at the end of the Avengers. Till next time! P.S. Leave review, they give me ideas and help me get more done. Thanks!


End file.
